Everywhere
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #13 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Everywhere – Michelle Branch

****http : / / tinyurl . com / yzydzgl****

Rating: M for language and lemon

Word count: 5400

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: The crowd is cheering. Edward's playing the guitar. His eyes are on the female singer that has captured his heart. It's his life and he loves it.

Disclaimer: I don't own

.

**Everywhere**

**EPOV**

We laughed hard as we entered the stage, guitars held high as we fed off the cheers the audience gave us. Cheers, stomps, whistles, and shouts.

The sun shone.

Halfway through the summer tour, and this was North Carolina.

We both exchanged looks that said the same – this is fucking life, man!

I remember when I met Emmett. We were both experienced musicians, both twenty fours years old, but still green when it came to performing live, and there we were, auditioning for this new singer who needed a band. You know the bands – the ones in the background that never gets credit. And we were there, both playing guitar, hoping the bratty bitch would like us. At least that's what we thought she'd be. She was new and unheard of but a big exec from Universal had faith in her and had signed her on the spot.

"_I'm Emmett," he said, sticking his hand out._

_He was grinning._

_I wondered briefly if he was mental. Why the fuck wasn't he nervous?_

I_ was nervous, and I wiped my clammy hand off my thigh before reaching out to shake his._

"_Edward," I said._

"_Cool. What are you auditioning for?"_

_Eyeing his guitar case next to him, I gave him a wry grin before tapping my own case that stood on my other side._

_And instantly his expression changed._

_Only one guitar player was needed._

_Yeah. No time to make friends, eh?_

_The spot was mine. It had to be. I was banking on it. For Christ's sake, I'd left everything behind in Chicago for this. It was all I wanted. I wanted to play but not necessarily be in the brightest spotlight. This was perfect, to play in the background but to still be heard. So, yeah, the spot was mine._

_Back off, fucker. I may be new in LA but…_

_Fuck, I wish my exterior was as cool as my internal thoughts._

_Wouldn't that be cool?_

"_Well, good luck, dude," he said, not meaning a word of it._

_I didn't even respond because he was already turning to the guy on his other side, and that was a safe bet because the guy was tapping a drumstick on his leg._

"_I'm Emmett," he repeated. "Drums, eh?"_

_Weird fuckwit. Emmett, that is._

"_Yep," the blonde surfer dude said. "And it's Jasper."_

"_Cool. I haven't seen many drummers here," Emmett commented._

_That was true. I hadn't seen more than a handful myself._

"_That's because we all know I'm gonna get the job," Jasper all but drawled. "The studios didn't advertise for drummers, stating that it wasn't needed, but I told them it was because I wanted to audition like the rest of them. So, the fuckers humored me and got a few drummers over here. Fuckers."_

_Emmett and I didn't understand shit._

I slid the pic over the strings, shivering as the sound rang out through the arena, followed by another roaring from the insane crowd. Fuck, it had to be… what, twenty thousand?

When the crowd went insane once more, I looked to my right, and there was Jazz, holding his drumsticks up, also feeding off the incredible response we were showered with. It was undeniably one of the best feelings in the world.

And like always he bowed gentlemanly before taking his seat behind the drums, earning himself another thundering moment of cheers.

Suave fucker.

I just chuckled and slid my baseball cap back, letting Jazz get a good look on the logo.

The guys made fun of my fucking cap but it was what I had left of Chicago.

The Cubs.

It was what my entire family held onto actually seeing as they all moved out to LA last year.

Safe to say, our baseball nights are full of shouting.

We have Emmett, rooting for the LA Dodgers. Jasper's all for the San Francisco Giants, and obviously his sister is, too. And then me and my sister that are Cub fans. For life. Oh, and Rose of course. She's cheering on the Mariners. Safe to say, she's the receiving end on most of the bullshit we sprout off during season. But come on… The Mariners? Please.

And speaking of Rose… she followed Jazz, with her bass, waving to the crowd as she took her spot next to Emmett.

I smirked at the two, thanking God he was finally getting his shit together cause I knew. I knew he was finally proposing tonight.

But that was the thing with Emmett. He could come off as strong, but he usually put his foot in his mouth, and then he backed off for a long while before he did something again. In this case with Rose, it was about the fact that he proposed once when we were wasted and the two had only been together for a week. So… that led to two years of waiting. But tonight's different.

It makes me wonder how long he will wait until he can fully relax around Jazz.

I mean, it's been four years.

"_So…" Emmett said, apparently needing to fill our silence with small talk. "What do you know about the singer?"_

_The question was directed at both me and this Jasper guy, but since I was the last he looked at, I shrugged and said the little I knew._

"_I know she's a twenty year old chick, apparently good with her guitar."_

_Understatement. I'd heard she was amazing. But I'd also heard she was picky as hell and could come off as a bitch._

_That was the last thing I needed, some twenty yea old making comments on my playing, especially since I'm fucking brilliant on the guitar._

_As if to solidify my thoughts, the three of us – and the rest of us the room of course – watched as yet another dude with a guitar case came out from auditioning, wearing a sad face._

_Naw. Pity. Bye._

"_Well, I've heard she's a complete bitch," Emmett said with finality. "But hey, I need a job, so here I am. Ya know?"_

_Jasper turned in his seat, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he looked fucking pissed, but there was still calm. However, it almost felt eerie._

"_Perhaps I should introduce myself a bit better," Jasper gritted out quietly, glaring at Emmett. "I'm Jasper. Jasper _Whitlock_."_

_Oh… shit._

_Holy fuck, I was glad I wasn't the one voicing my thoughts about the singer._

_Emmett paled. Like really fucking paled._

_Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled very nervously, awkwardly. "You're not related to Bella Whitlock by any chance, are ya?"_

"_Whaddya think!" Jasper snapped. "She's my little sister, you fuckwit."_

_Hot damn. Well, maybe Emmett's out of the competition._

_And then my name was called._

_I took my case and didn't look back._

_Then I was there, in a fucking spotlight. A stage. And in front of me sat execs in fancy suits, but… what I saw was the girl. The chick. The woman. The singer. The Bella Whitlock._

_Somebody should've told me she was the most beautiful woman to walk this earth._

I smiled at the memory.

Christ, I was a nervous wreck.

But I nailed it.

However, so did Emmett, and much to Jasper's chagrin, Bella decided she wanted two guitar players because she couldn't decide between me and Emmett.

Rose had already gotten job the day before, and a few days later we were all in the same rehearsal studio.

As a unit.

And that was the thing with Bella. She wasn't a bitch. She just wanted the best musicians, and who can fault her? But once she did, she turned out to be the sweetest girl, always including her back up band in everything.

Then she walked out on stage, dressed in a brown tank top, brown chucks, and a dark blue denim skirt… _Damn_, she's sexy, and huh… aint it a little on the short side, Bella? Safe to say, she had everybody's attention. Obviously not for her clothes but… I'm a guy.

Roaring. Clapping. Cheering. Shouting. Whistling. Screaming.

Yeah. This is fucking life.

The crowd was insane, and Emmett and I played a few riffs, making them go even crazier, to which Bella turned to us and laughed. Beaming like the sun was more like it.

Turning back to the crowd, she greeted them.

"Feels good to be here!" she laughed softly into the microphone. "How are you in Charlotte tonight?"

I chuckled, shaking my head as the stage all but vibrated from the roaring.

With a smile, I looked over my shoulder, seeing the massive backdrop that covered the stage wall behind Jasper, and it was the five of us. Goofing around. Grinning. Emmett has Bella in a headlock while Jasper and I hold back Rose from rescuing her girl. And it was all how we lived. On the road, off the road. We have fun.

Then in the middle… in big letters…

Bella Whitlock on tour – Everywhere 2011.

And aint that the truth. Christ, we really have been everywhere.

"_I didn't know you wrote," I heard Bella murmur, looking over my shoulder._

_I almost gulped. Almost blushed. Or maybe I did both. And no almosts._

"_Uh, not really," I mumbled, closing the notebook. "I thought everyone was asleep."_

"_The rest of them are," she said softly, taking a seat across from me. "But not me. Sleeping on a bus isn't the easiest for me," she chuckled quietly._

_I nodded in agreement, trying to ignore her skimpy pajama set._

_But that was hard because whenever we were on the road, she lived in tiny shorts and barely there wife beaters._

"_No matter how luxurious the bus is…" she sighed, trailing off._

"_It's nothing like the bed at home," I finished quietly._

_It was our first tour and we were all new at this. So new._

"_Exactly." She nodded. "But back to that, Cullen," she grinned, pointing at my notebook, "it sure looked like a song you were writing."_

_Fuck._

_If I showed her, would she immediately see that it's about her?_

_Four months of rehearsals, recordings, and getting to know each other had left its mark on me. _She_ had left her mark on me. I couldn't help it. She was… perfect._

_And so off limits._

_Right?_

_Jeesh, I don't even wanna think about what Jasper would say if he knew who I thought about every hour of the day… in bed, at rehearsals… fuck, in the shower._

_No, I couldn't tell her about the song._

Halfway through the concert, I was a live wire. We all breathed the music, fed off the response, and lived the day.

The sun was setting.

Sweat was wiped off.

Jasper cracked a drumstick and gave off an inaudible huff in annoyance, but no one noticed. The dude was fast, never missing a beat, and the extra sticks he kept on the base drum often came in handy.

"This is fucking insane!" Rose laughed as the two of us stood next to each other, her accompanying me on a guitar riff while Emmett and Bella stood up front.

She was glowing.

Emmett was just goofing around.

"To say the least!" I shouted back to Rose as I looked out over the sea of people.

"_Thank you, Houston!" Bella shouted after the second encore._

_Sweaty as hell we all left the stage. Adrenaline was still pumping._

_We were high on it._

_And the smile she gave me as she handed me a water bottle…_

_Did she feel the same?_

"_Thanks," I said, still breathing heavily after the show. "You were brilliant out there," I added truthfully as we all headed backstage._

_Tipping the bottle back, I gulped the entire thing down._

_Fuck, it was hot here in Texas. And the spotlights, the playing… the crowd… the everything. Sweaty didn't quite cover it._

"_So were you, Edward," she said, looking at me intently._

_I swallowed hard, noticing we were alone in the labyrinth of hallways at the arena._

_Did she? Did she feel the same?_

_I watched, entranced, as a bead of sweat trickled down her collarbone… down… down… until it disappeared under her tank top. Shit, heaving chest._

_I sucked in a breath._

_Hard nipples._

"_Are you two coming or what!" we heard Emmett below then._

_Our eyes met._

_And I think she does. At least, she feels _something_._

"I think it's time I introduce my amazing band, don't you think?" Bella shouted jovially into the microphone, also bringing me back to reality. "Let's start with the curly haired boy in the back, shall we?" she laughed.

I laughed, too, sending Jazz a grin because he didn't like the attention _that_ much.

"My brother, Jasper Whitlock on the drums!" Bella giggled.

Jazz did his thing where he went ballistic, giving us one helluva drum solo. Cheers all over. And _that_ he lived for – his drums. _Well, that and my sister_, I grumbled internally. But I couldn't exactly be pissed, now could I? Not for the thoughts I had about _his_ sister.

"Next up, to my left, Emmett McCarty on guitar!" she continued, and Emmett followed with a riff that made the crowd go insane again.

"And onto the woman swooning over Emmett," Bella laughed, sending Rose a wink. "Rosalie Hale on bass guitar!"

Rose didn't laugh. She did smile, but she was too busy blushing to laugh. That and the bass solo she gave us, of course, and it goes without mentioning that the crowd loved her, too.

_Saving the best for last, Bella?_

She grinned at me. Mischievously. Beautifully.

"Last but definitely not least, Edward Cullen, also on guitar!" she shouted, even giving me a wink.

Fucking tease, that woman.

So, I did my thing, trying to ignore the way the crowd reacted to my name and what they shouted in response. No, instead I tried to withhold the goofy grin and focus on the riff I played.

But there was no denying it. I loved what they were screaming.

Bella did, too.

Lastly, Rose marched up and grabbed Bella's microphone. "And on acoustic guitar and vocals; Bella Whitloooooock!" she screamed.

Bella's turn to blush.

Fucking adorable.

Then we played.

It was life.

"_I still wanna read it, you know," Bella said, and this time loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear. Terrific._

"_Read what?" Rose asked curiously… as Emmett painted her toenails._

_Yeah, the things we do to pass the time on the road._

"_Edward's writing songs," Bella announced, ignoring my glare._

_A glare that was very hard to keep intact when she wore one of her barely there clothes, by the way. But I sure as hell tried to be mad at her, though. A guy's gotta try, right?_

"_You do?" Jazz asked, keeping his eyes on the game of Grand Theft Auto he was playing on the Playstation. "How come we didn't know, man?"_

"_Because he refuses to show us," Bella replied._

"_So, how come you knew, sis?" he asked then, pausing his game._

_I smirked at Bella. Yeah, beautiful, how do you know? Are ya gonna tell big brother about the late nights where we stay up talking about everything and nothing?_

_Yes, Jasper was a very overprotective brother. Nobody was good enough for his Baby Bella._

_And 'Baby Bella' was currently opening and closing her mouth like a fish, trying to find her words._

_Nice._

_Then she huffed. "Because I notice things, Jazz. But I don't blame you, cause you're just thinking about Edward's sister, and Rose and Emmett are trying to keep their relationship secret, so they're busy, too."_

_And we went silent. Just like that. It all pretty much froze._

_But then a certain thing registered._

"_My sister?" I gritted out, staring at a sheepish Jasper. "You've met her once!"_

_A few days ago, I saw my sister off after having her with us on the road for two weeks, and sure, it had been fun, but man, she's my sister. An annoying little thing, in other words, and it didn't help that she hit it off with both Bella and Rose so damn quickly cause whenever I wanted to see Bella, Alice was there._

_Then it hit me. If Jasper went after my sister, he could never blame me if I went after his. So, that settled it. I pretended to be pissed, and told him he owed me big._

_Then we continued passing time as we headed for the next venue._

_Next up, Chicago._

As the concert drew closer to its end, we all put in extra effort to make it last. Basically, we put everything into the set. We played harder, improvised wilder, and gave the crowd a fucking show they'd always remember.

"Gotta say I love North Carolina!" Bella shouted.

The arena was crazy.

We were high again.

_I couldn't have been higher if it was drugs, I swear. The crowd was loving it._

_As was I._

_Fuck, we were in Chicago._

_I may have fallen in love with LA, and it's my home, period, but Chicago, man… Christ, I know this place. And let's just say that nobody's fucking with my Cubs cap. That's for sure._

_I grinned at Bella, feeling bold, and as I finished a riff, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I even lingered._

_Right there. On stage. Up front._

_The crowd roared as the song came to an end._

"_Thank you," Bella chuckled, blushing. "Whaddya think, Chicago? Is Edward loving this or what!"_

_Ah, she was trying to play it off. No way, Ms. Whitlock. Don't even go there. You know it's all about you._

_Since I was already standing next to her, the mic wasn't far away. So, again I leaned in. And for the first time, I spoke into the microphone._

"_Maybe it isn't just Chicago," I chuckled quietly. "Or what do you think?" I asked, facing the thundering crowd that only got louder._

_Take that for declaration, beautiful._

_With a wink, I returned to my spot in the back, only smirking when I caught Jasper's glare._

_Aint nothing you can do, fucker._

_Then we played the rest of the set, only pausing to gulp down water._

_Followed by three encores._

_I only saw her. I knew I couldn't keep it in anymore._

_I was in love with her._

_Months of all this… rehearsing, playing, recording… and touring, living so closely together._

_I had to have her._

_Fuck._

_And as Bella looked over her shoulder and met my gaze, I knew._

_You feel the same._

_Our teasing ends tonight._

A few songs later, and it was time.

Bella thanked the crowd profusely for having us, and we left the stage, knowing it wasn't quite over yet.

We all grinned knowingly as we gulped down water backstage.

Out there, they screamed for more.

And we gave it to them. Twice.

Then we walked out for a third time, and Bella spoke directly into the microphone as the rest of us took our spots once more.

"I suppose you want the song my new album is named after, huh?"

Needless to say, the stage pulsed again.

Even after weeks of playing this song, my ears still heated up.

It had taken Bella two years to convince me to play the song I wrote, but I had a condition.

"You sing it," I'd told her once night on the bus.

"Okay," she had said simply, eyeing the music sheet I handed her. "And if I like it, which I'm pretty sure I will, can we record it and use it on my next album?"

She did like it. Or love it. And for the first time ever, I'm mentioned as a writer in her album.

It's quite humbling.

"Alright, Charlotte!" Bella shouted. "Last song for tonight! Written by Edward Cullen – Everywhere!"

Yep, ears heating up.

Fucking hell.

Emmett and Rose just laughed at me.

I wanted to flip them off.

But all annoyance vanished as Bella started the song.

Her voice.

My angel.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_The limo ride back to the hotel was a fucking drag._

_Bella sat across from me._

_Our eyes stayed locked._

_The others didn't exist. I didn't see them. I didn't hear Jasper's huffing. I didn't hear Emmett's chuckling. They weren't there._

_The tension was palpable and I knew the others could feel it. Hell, you could cut it with a fucking knife. But I couldn't have cared less. Same went for Bella, and when we finally arrived at the hotel, I grabbed her hand._

_We were off in a flash, heading straight for the elevators._

"_You've finally had it, huh?" she giggled as I pushed her into the elevator. "Thank God."_

_Yes, I've had it. No brothers, no execs, and no nobody can stop me now. Fuck, if Emmett and Rose can make it, so can we._

"_Yea," I muttered, pressing her against the wall after pressing the button. "You're mine now. I can't… I can't keep my hands off of you anymore."_

_I was insane._

_The lust was thick, and my hands trailed up her sides, finally feeling her._

_Supple. Soft._

"_Then don't," she breathed, looking up at me with those dark eyes. "I'm all yours, Edward."_

_There was no hesitation._

_I kissed her hard._

_Shivers rocked my body._

_I groaned._

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause everytime I look_

_You're never there_

_And everytime I sleep_

_You're always there_

_Fisting my hair, she pulled me closer to her._

_We kissed hard, mouths moving eagerly, tongues tasting… finally, and when we reached our floor, I pulled her with me, leading the way to my room in a fast pace._

_The door opened. I think my card got stuck in the fucking door, but I didn't care._

_I was on a mission, and in a flash, I had Bella pressed up against the closed door._

"_It's you and me now," I groaned, sliding my tongue against hers. "Tell me, baby… tell me it's us."_

"_It's us," she panted. "Please… I need you."_

_Yes._

_I picked her up, wrapping her legs around me, and never broke the kiss as I brought her to the bed._

_She giggled when I walked into furniture._

_I was so fucking in love with this woman._

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Our clothes were off in seconds and with legs and arms tangled, we rolled around on the king sized bed, kissing frantically, passionately, deeply. The things she did to me… The things I did to her… Fuck, it's all her._

_I felt all of her, pressing against me in all the right places._

_She was hot, wet… I felt her, teased her with my fingers._

_I was hard. Rock solid. Just for her._

"_I need to taste you, baby," I moaned in her mouth, pushing a finger inside her slick pussy. "Please… fuck, let me taste you, beautiful."_

_Christ, she was tight._

"_Oh, God… Yes, oh, Edward," she whimpered, writhing beneath me._

_Yes. Everywhere. I need to taste her everywhere._

_Slowly, needing to savor her, I lavished her flawless body with openmouthed kissed._

_I suckled her rosy nipples, standing hard for me._

_I lived for the sounds she made._

_My senses were invaded by her. She was everywhere. Her hands guiding me. Her whimpers telling me she needed more. Her breathing labored, showing how excited she was. And it was all for me. _

_I was as desperate for her. My cock leaked on her thigh._

_Close to painful._

_Throbbing._

_She tasted like the sweetest sin… and I refused to miss a spot._

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_Settling in between her milky, smooth thighs, I caressed them softly, keeping my eyes on hers as I lowered my mouth on her soaked pussy. Her eyes, Christ, her eyes were dark. Full of passion and desire. Want and need._

_Slowly I licked the length of her slit, groaning as the taste hit me. Sweet, addictive, heady… all Bella. It made me feel powerful because I did this to her._

_I closed my eyes as I wrapped my lips around her clit._

"_Fuck, Edward," she gasped quietly, bucking against me in reflex. Then her fingers were in my hair, once again showing her need. "Please… more… ungh…"_

_Sucking teasingly on her clit, I circled two fingers around her tight entrance, all while I rubbed the tip of my tongue over her clit._

_I knew I would never get enough._

_And then it was impossible to hold back._

_New forces took over and I pushed two fingers inside her as I lapped at her sweet pussy, but even that wasn't enough. Fuck, I needed more. And God, I was rock hard, pressing my cock against the mattress, needing friction._

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_She trembled and shook, tensing around me as my fingers fucked her, and it took all my strength not to ram my cock inside her. It wasn't easy to hold back, but then… the face contorted in pleasure she gave me as she climaxed… it was everything._

_And it was my name she gasped out._

_My name._

_I need her._

_I am not alone_

_Whoa… oh… oooh… oh_

"_Now, Edward," she cried out. "Please, baby, I need you inside me!"_

_I snarled as her urgency reached me. It was like nothing I'd felt before, and I covered her body with mine, feeling possessive. Feeling that that the woman clinging to me was mine to take care of. Mine to savor. Mine to make happy._

_Mine to love._

"_Fuck, baby." I shivered as our bodies came together._

_Our eyes locked in silent conversation… and I hope you know how much this means to me. Because it's you._

_I think she got it, no, I know she did._

_Christ._

_I kissed her. Slowly, softly, sensually, licking her bottom lip before sucking in gently into my mouth, and then I felt her. I felt myself. Pressing against her right there._

_In one deep and slow thrust, I filled her slick pussy._

"_Oh, God," I groaned, feeling my eyes roll back._

_Fuck, she pulsed around me. So wet, hot…_

"_Edward," she whimpered in the crook of my neck. "Please," she breathed shallowly, "I need you… all of you… more…"_

_I gave her everything._

_After threading our hands together above her head, I moved in her. _

_And when I touch your hand _

_It's when I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_She was everywhere. I was everywhere. Fuck, _we_ were everywhere._

_I gave her long, deep strokes, reaching her deepest spot._

_Her hands slid from mine and then they were on my body, as were her lips, kissing, nipping, and the moans. Oh, God, her moans. Breathy, needy, pleading._

"_Oh, Edward," she moaned, arching into me as I thrust harder._

_I sucked on her neck, tasting her there._

_My tongue swiped over her skin._

_She shivered. She met my thrusts. Harder, deeper and more._

_Hips met hips._

_It was too soon to feel the orgasm approach, but then I reminded myself that this wasn't the last time. This was only the first time. The first time of many._

_Faster._

_My cock was soaked in her arousal, and I could smell us. It turned me into a savage._

"_Yes!" she cried out, and that was it._

_I needed it. More. More. I couldn't get close enough._

_Sitting up slightly, I brought her with me and gripped her hips, and with an eager nod from Bella, I realized she needed it, too. So, I slammed into her, making us both groan loudly. Christ. Yes. I continued. She did, too. Together, we fucked hard. Needing it. Craving it. Meeting each others every thrust. Deeper. Goddamnit, so much deeper._

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_She was close. I felt it. Oh, how I fucking felt it. The pulsing, the hot fluttering, squeezing me, driving me insane._

"_I can feel you, baby," I moaned, covering her body with mine again. "Fuck, you're right there, Bella."_

_Her nails dug into my shoulder blades, spurring me on, pulling me impossibly closer._

_I drove into her harder, deeper, the heels of her feet digging into my ass._

"_With me, Edward," she pleaded. "I want you to cum _with_ me."_

"_Goddamnit," I growled, feeling the tensing. Everywhere. "I'm close, beautiful…"_

_And I was. Painfully so._

_My balls tightened. Tingled. Fuck, in my damn toes I felt it._

"_Oh, God!" she gasped, tensing further._

_I clenched my teeth._

_Her head fell back against the pillow, exposing her throat, her chest, her stomach… all, as she arched into me, and then she started falling apart._

_My breathing hitched._

_It rushed. Surged. Unstoppable._

"_I'm cumming, love," I gritted out, squeezing my eyes shut._

_She screamed. My name._

_I felt it all. Exploding. Convulsing. Throbbing. Pulsing._

_My muscles ached as my body froze in place, and I came hard, spilling into her hot pussy in several streams._

_Holy fuck._

_I panted._

_She did, too._

_Collapsed, tangled together, we fell asleep._

_And this was only the beginning._

_It was us now._

_Fuck yeah._

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

My face was close to splitting. That was how wide my grin was, but it was everything. Emmett and I stood next to each other, playing hard on our guitars in synch. Rose stood with Bella, both of them finishing the last chorus in her mic, and lastly Jazz who was killing it, giving his all. Christ, the sea of people was going nuts, and fuck, we weren't far behind.

We were having the time of our lives, as always on stage, and as Bella and Rose finished the last line of the chorus, Emmett and I looked back at Jazz automatically.

We were prepared for the finish.

Then it came. A beat to the snare-drum and the Crash-cymbal marked our end, and we played the last chords, leaving only Bella's acoustic guitar.

That always had my attention. Always. And I knew that she would look back soon. As she had since we started performing this song for the tour.

Breathing heavily from playing, not to mention the damn heat, I stood and watched as Bella played the end.

She was like me, addicted to her guitar, and it made me curious… huh, or maybe I should _dread_ it… you know, the day her stomach grows too large, and she's unable to play. I mean, it's only a matter of months. So… yeah, I can't wait to hear her complain about _that_. That was sarcasm, by the way.

Thank God we'll be back home by then.

I can't wait.

Focus landed on Bella again as I heard her beautiful voice. Quietly.

The crowd was cheering her _real_ last name. Not her stage name… or maiden name.

And her eyes, they were focused on me as she sang the final lyrics.

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

It never got old.

"Everywhere," I mouthed.


End file.
